


Partners

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the prompt (pic included at source): The Flash, Eddie Thawne/Joe West, on another Earth they're partners outside of work too.





	

If the department knew, they'd be reassigned, and Eddie is the best cop partner as well as the best lover Joe has ever had, so they keep their relationship quiet.  
After his darling idiot takes a bullet meant for Joe, there are some murmurs about all the time Joe is spending at Eddie's beside. But if anyone dares mention it, Joe just glares at them and says, "We're _partners_."

([prompt and fill](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5170395#t5170395))


End file.
